


The bad touch

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Drabbles, M/M, Short, Sorry!, Unfinished, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oswald and Edward are tied down for an experiment ruined by Doctor strange. Flirting and chaos ensures.





	The bad touch

He's been doing this for hours it seems, but in reality it's only been a few ten minutes. He's doing this on purpose, and he knows Oswald can't help but notice.  
From the hard chairs which strap them both seated down, Edward has his back turned to the thin birdly man who sits behind him, unable to move. But this doesn't stop Edward from tossing his head on every occasion, just so Oswald can see his eyes flutter seductively as he makes a face. He's doing this to be a tease. It's because Oswald likes him and he can't resist that gorgeous face he's making.

It's only been a few ten minutes, before he turns his head, just ever so slightly, and parts his mouth to let his tongue slide over the outer of his lip. "Ozzie." He mouths, mouth moving despite any words coming out.

Furiated, Oswald snaps his neck around and scowls. "Yes! Stop! I know your doing this!!"

Edward hides a perky smile. "Oh? What am I doing Oswald?"


End file.
